


Them vs their Zodiac Sign

by Nochuboi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Astrology, Multi, Other, Zodiac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochuboi/pseuds/Nochuboi
Summary: Let's see if the SNK/AOT characters act like their zodiac signs or not?How do they differ from their Zodiac sign?What I write when I'm on Writer's Block.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Giggle

**Author's Note:**

> What I do for this series:
> 
> Step 1: Find the characters' Zodiac Sign  
> Step 2: Go on either Pinterest or Tumblr (Search: Zodiac Sign)  
> Step 3: Match the characters up to their respective category  
> Step 4: Notices that some are 'out of character'  
> Step 5: Thinks it's interesting...and post this trash onto AO3  
> Step 6: Sits at home, hoping you guys are alright and are having fun reading this...
> 
> Feel free to comment down below if something really shocks/surprises you :)  
> And Kudos to tell me that you want more ^-^

**Why they giggle**

**Because you complimented them:** Bertholdt, Levi, Historia, Reiner, Zeke, Sasha

(This section is cute, especially with Historia and Sasha)

**Because They find themselves hilarious:** Erwin, Mikasa, Ymir, Kenny, Grisha, Eren, Jean, Annie

**Because of dirty jokes:** Armin, Mike, Hanji

(Armin? what are you doing here?)

**Because they giggle at fucking everything:** Marco, Petra, Connie

(Every accurate, Fandom Marco alert!, literally in every single fanfiction I've read Marco giggles at least like 10 freaking times.)


	2. Watching the world burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BURN BABY BURN!!!!
> 
> HAHAHAHAHahahHAHahaHAhahAhAhHAhAHA!!!

**I set the world on fire because…**

**I could:** Hanji, Armin, Mike, Bertholdt, Levi, Historia

(Is there something wrong Armin? Is there something you're not telling us??? U 2 Historia??!!) 

**They said I couldn’t:** Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Zeke

(Connie and Sasha probably teamed up, didn't they?)

**I had nothing to lose:** Marco, Erwin, Petra

(This is pretty sad...you know why? ~~Because they're all dead...)~~

**I lost my grip:** Eren, Jean, Annie, Mikasa, Ymir, Kenny, Grisha

(I am scared of how accurate this is)


	3. Squads #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What squad are you on?

**Squads**

**Rad but sad:** Connie, Eren, Jean, Annie, Reiner, Sasha, Zeke

(true...especially with Reiner)

**Has probably killed a man already:** Armin, Mike, Hanji, Mikasa, Ymir, Kenny, Grisha

(Armin's a bad boy, I see)

**Looks like they should be wearing a flower crown but would cut a bitch:** Marco, Petra, Erwin, Levi, Bertholdt, Historia

(Imagine them wearing flower crowns, killing you with a cute smile on their faces) 

**Precious cinnamon roll, too good for the world, too pure:** Literally no one…(there were no Pisces or Cancer)


	4. I have no friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, seriously I gave no friends, please be my friend...

**You: “I have no friends.”**

**Them:**

**“I’ll be your friend!”:** Eren, Jean, Annie, Sasha, Reiner, Zeke, Marco

(This really warms my heart, thanks guys)

**“Sucks to be you.”:** Armin, Mike, Petra ****

(Nevermind...my heart is a block of ice again)

**“I wonder why…”:** Connie, Bert, Levi, Historia, Hanji

(Because I'm a couch potato? rude...)

**“Same.”:** Erwin, Mikasa, Ymir, Kenny, Grisha

(Let's be couch buddies then!)


	5. The Lie they Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a lie~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see :)

**"I'm calm, I don't get mad.":** Eren, Jean, Annie

**"I'm not jealous.":** Connie 

**"I don't judge.":** Marco

**"I am fine.":** Sasha, Reiner, Zeke

**"I'm not stressed.":** Hanji

**"I'm not lying.":** Erwin

**"I'm not obsessed.":** Armin, Mike 

**"I don't care.":** Petra 

**"I don't need help.":** Bertholdt, Levi, Historia

**"I'm not insecure.":** Mikasa, Ymir, Kenny, Grisha


	6. 1st, 2nd degree? Homicide, or Manslaughter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit...They fucked up

**Them in court for committing murder**

**Unbothered:** Hanji, Erwin

**Smiling for the camera to look good in press photos:** Reiner, Sasha, Zeke, Connie, Petra, Marco

**Freaking out because their mama’s gonna kill them:** Mikasa, Ymir, Kenny, Grisha, Armin, Mike, Bertholdt, Levi, Historia, Eren, Jean, Annie

(We all know Jean and Eren is definitely mama's boys) (and Kenny? hahahaha) 


End file.
